cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Siria
Siria is the capital world of the Sirian Union, and the homeworld of the sirian species. As a result, it has huge significance in all spheres of Sirian Union society. In the Eqiti language, and hence among the sirians themselves, it is known as Uabarr. Geography Siria is a planet much like Earth, dominated by oceans and broken up with several continents. However, it is somewhat cooler than Earth, boasting an average planetary temperature of 10-15°C. In summer planetary temperatures may reach 21-26°C at a maximum, whilst in winter the temperature drops precipitously to an average of -12 to -17°C. The major continents of Siria are Ossao, Efiem, Ruzann, and Aleisao. Ossao lies to the west, and is notably colder and more inhospitable than the continents of Efiem and Ruzann. Ruzann is much warmer, being host to a number of hot island chains, jungles, other such tropical regions and deserts. Efiem is in the northern hemisphere and is roughly central between Ossao and Ruzann, featuring much more temperate - if highly changeable - weather, massive expanses of plains and forest, and a number of mountain ranges (albeit not to the extent of Ossao). The above-mentioned continents are also home to much of Siria's population, living in cities dotted around the land. Many have existed since before the Uplifters arrived, but the demands of extreme militarisation and near constant warfare resulted in their modification. This has resulted in cities characteristic of the Sirian style: easy to defend, and conversely a nightmare for an opponent to assault (or even merely bombard). Shelters are maintained throughout these settlements, continuing their duty from ages past by providing a safe refuge from enemy air or space attack. It is not unusual to walk a city street and find several signs directing you to the nearest shelter. Like a certain number of other worlds - such as Hrondfor - it possesses Fortress System level defences, including Tafri, which has all but been converted into a natural military base and second home in one. History The story of Siria is, in many ways, the story of the sirian race. It is thought that sirians first developed in the forests of Efiem and Ossao. In time, the hunting packs gave way to civilisation, which in turn resulted in the creation of three superpowers: the Second Ruzanni Republic, the Efiemi Union, and the Free States of Ossao. All three had a tense relationship with one another, and their significant nuclear weapon stockpiles meant that even a local conflagration could have global consequences. This time was known as the Silent War. However, before the Silent War could reach its seemingly inevitable - and destructive - conclusion, a mysterious race calling themselves the Uplifters arrived. The sirians were pressed into service as genetically engineered vassal-soldiers, and Siria became the seat of the vassal government. Siria was spared the initial chaos of the Sirian retreat, but in time it too was swept up by the Warring Kingdoms Period. Unlike Tafri, it did not change hands very often due to its formidable defences and the sheer scale of any offensive operation. However, it was highly prized for its symbolic value; it was said that anyone who conquered Siria was the ''de facto ''ruler of their race. Siria saw yet more change as Siao Ebei's crusading fleet finally reached it in the waning days of the Unification War, and it would become the site of the famous incident known as the Shot Heard Around The Stars, which signaled the final campaign of the Unification War. Nowadays, as the hub of Sirian society and those who wish to do business with it, Siria is thriving like never before. Some say that it is a prime example of how bloodshed can give way to less destructive endeavours. Culture Siria is home to a cosmopolitan society. Its people are seen as friendly and charming for the most part. However, some feel that its inhabitants are power hungry, using their status and wealth to do what is best for them (if not necessarily others). Many different Sirian cultures have their roots in Siria, and so it is not surprising that cultural traditions are held on to tightly by the natives. However, even if everyone is a proud Ossaoite, Efiemi, Ruzanni, or Aleisaoite (regardless of whether their actual parentage supports this), they are Sirian first and their nationality second. Category:Planets Category:Sirian Planets Category:Sirian Union Category:Fortress Systems